Two Months
by Tori9226
Summary: Just a little oneshot about Booth's reunion with his little family. Short & sweet B&B. Lots 'o fluff :


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. So don't sue me :)**

**Just a little oneshot about a possible reunion between everybody's favorite couple :)  
**

* * *

Booth quietly shut the door to Christine's room, careful not to wake her. It was so normal it felt…weird. It had been nearly two months since he had been able to hold his little girl. Two months since he had seen his family. He had returned home this evening to find Brennan sitting on the couch, as if she had never left.

_ Booth unlocked the door to his home after a particularly long day. One week ago, the warrant for the arrest of Dr. Temperance Brennan had been lifted. Christopher Pelant was captured for the murder of Ethan Sawyer, and he was currently sitting in a jail cell in a maximum security ward. It was finally __**safe**__. _

_And yet, no word from Bones. They had announced the capture of Pelant on national TV and let them know everything the bastard had done. They announced that Bones had been cleared of all charges, and even apologized for the confusion. But she never called; not Booth, not Angela…nobody. Booth tried to retrace her steps and figure out where she would have gone but he never had any luck. She was just…gone. Today he contacted some of Max's old friends, thinking they would know where the old criminal was, but even they didn't know. Max had literally made them just disappear. _

_He threw his keys into a little clay bowl Parker had made for him a few years back, and locked the door behind him. Tossing his coat onto the coat rack, he started to head upstairs, but a soft sound stopped him. He turned into the living room and his heart nearly stopped. Bones was sitting on the couch, Christine in her lap. The infant was giggling and playing with a strand of her mother's hair._

_ "B-Bones," the words fell from his lips; he didn't really comprehend saying them._

_ She looked up at him, and his knees nearly buckled. Her eyes were just as beautiful as he remembered, but she had noticeably lost weight – the curves Booth loved were gone. She didn't look ill, but he knew she hadn't eaten properly while she was away. She was wearing jeans and one of his old hockey t-shirts. He finally managed to tear his eyes away from hers and look down at his daughter. She had grown a lot over the past couple of months, but she looked completely healthy. Christine looked up at Booth and a wave of incoherent ramblings tumbled from her mouth, but one word he understood perfectly clear:_

"_Dada!"_

_Booth melted when he heard that one little word. He made it to the couch and collapsed by Brenan._

_Brenan placed Christine in his lap, and he pulled the little girl close. She stretched out her little arms and placed a tiny hand on his cheek. That was the breaking point – Booth finally let a tear slide down his cheek. Two months since he had been able to hold this precious little girl. He looked to Brennan to see tears streaming down her cheeks as well. _

_ "Booth," her voice cracked. "I'm so…so sorry. I know forgiving me is going to be difficult, more than likely impossible," she looked away, brushing a few tears out of her eyes. "But believe me I never intended to hurt you. I just wanted to keep everybody safe and-"_

"_Bones," Booth cut her off._

_Brenan looked up at him and Booth leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against hers. Christine's soft cooing made Booth smile._

"_But…I left," Brenan said._

"_I know," Booth said. "I am mad, but I do forgive you. Bones I love you. More than anything in this world. We can figure all this out later for now, just…just be with me. Please."_

_Brenan smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Booth kissed her forehead and rested his head gently on hers. He finally had his family back. _

Booth descended the stairs and found Brenan seated on a barstool at the kitchen counter with a glass of water. Booth came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Booth…what are you not more mad?" Brenan asked. "I just left…and I took your daughter away from you. With no explanation."

"Oh I'm mad," he said. "I don't deny that. But Bones, I love you. No matter what, I love you. Watching you drive away…yeah. That was probably the single most painful thing I ever had to witness," she winced at this. He sat down beside her, taking her hands. "But you are back now. That's all I care about right now. You and Christine came home; I can sleep easy again knowing you are right there beside me."

"Booth…I'm so sorry I caused you all this pain," she whispered.

"I know," he leaned in and kissed her. "We will talk about everything later but right now all I want is this…"

He kissed her again, this time more passionately. His left hand rested on her leg, while his right slowly slid up her body and became tangled in her hair. He stood, pulling her with him and pulling her tight against his chest. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders while the other rested gently on his face. He slowly backed her up a few feet until she was pressed against the wall, their bodies flush against one another. He broke away only due to lack of air and placed soft kisses up her neck and across her jawline, finally coming back to devour her lips once more.

"I love you so much," he whispered against her lips. "I hope you know that."

"I know," she sighed. "I love you too. More than anything."

"Does anybody else know you are home?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"No," she looked up at him. "Only you."

"Then, even though I'm very much enjoying having you all to myself, we need to call Angela and Hodgins," Booth sighed. "I love you, but…Angela is scary when she is mad. She will kill me if I didn't tell her you were home."

Brenan chuckled, "Come on then."

He took her hand and they headed into the living room. Yeah, they had a lot to talk about. But for now, they had each other, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Ok I'm sorry for the totally lame ending. I really couldn't think of a good way to close out the fic. Hope you enjoyed it otherwise :)**


End file.
